The Date
by Sword Dancer Sapphy
Summary: Akari and Lunamon are depressed. Cutemon doesn't know what to do. It's up to Tagiru and Gumdramon to cheer them up making a two certain leaders burn with jealousy.


(A/N:) Hi! I haven't been updating in a while cuz of school and homework! Sorry! DX

Any who, This is a one-shot by me. It's kinda long and it's got a few songs in it. This is probably the only TagiruxAkari and GumdramonxLunamon fic out there isn't it? Yay! I'm the first one to make it!^^

Enjoy the fic!

* * *

"Ah….." said two female figures sitting on the ground looking out to a lake in front. A small figure in between looked at them worriedly. It was Akari, Lunamon, and Cutemon.

"Kyu… You both shouldn't be sad! I hate it when people are sad!" the cute pink digimon exclaimed.

"But…. Taiki…" the red haired girl said sadly. "Shoutmon….." the cute moon bunny digimon said sadly as well.

It all started earlier when Akari and Lunamon were going to meet with their crushes. Cutemon gave good luck to each of them and they headed off in different paths to find them. Akari had found Taiki first and was about to approach until she saw her. Mizuki.

* * *

"_Ahahahah!Taiki that was fun!" the orange haired beauty said happily._

"_Glad you enjoyed it Mizuki!" the brown haired goggle wearing boy said happily._

"_Enjoyed what?" Akari thought. She wanted to know what they were talking about. She couldn't help but feel jealous towards the treasure hunter. _

_As she tried to find out what they were saying, they suddenly began to be more difficult to hear. Akari's heart then shattered when she saw what happened._

_Mizuki suddenly hugged Taiki. He blushed at her actions. Akari then had enough. She wanted to scream. Cry. She even wanted to punch something. She then ran away from the scene._

_And with Lunamon, things weren't as peachy for her as well. The bunny finally found the red dragon in the Digi-Quartz. Her heart fluttered. She was nervous. She couldn't help it._

_Just as she was about to yell out his name suddenly she saw a pink flower digimon fly up to him and hugged him. She knew who it was. Lillymon._

_She was one of Shoutmon's childhood friends back in Green Zone. She knew it was normal for friends to do that but, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. _

_As she watched them, she looked at Shoutmon's face. He was really happy to see her. She sighed. He never was really happy with her like that. _

_She turned and ran away when she saw that the pink flower beauty walked off with bunny sighed. She didn't think he would go for her. _

_After all, he seemed to like the sexy cuter girls. She was just plain childish cute. And besides, it's normal for childhood friends to fall in love. _

_She darted out of the Digi-Quartz and headed to who knows where. Her eyes were blurry with tears._

_Cutemon waited patiently by the lake for his companions. They said they would tell him the news after they confessed. He was so excited._

_Just as he was about to throw a rock towards the lake, his large ears perked he heard… crying?_

_He was about to run towards the voices when all of a sudden, *glomp* he felt arms around him the next second._

"_Akari?Lunamon? What happened kyu?" he said with his face full of worry._

"_WAAAAAH! CUTEMON!" they said in unsion._

The two girls started to shed tears as they recalled what had happened. The warrior of love sighed. He just hated to see his friends like this.

For one thing, he was angry at his two leader friends. He just couldn't help it. He thought they liked each other.

He sighed. He didn't know what to do and didn't really want to face them anymore then the two heartbroken girls.

* * *

"YOSH!Gumdramon that was great hunting their!" a brown and red haired boy exclaimed. "Yup! I was pretty strong back there wasn't I?" a purple dragon replied.

This was Tagiru and Gumdramon. They want to surpass their senpais which were apparently Taiki and Shoutmon. The wanted to become 'Superstars'.

Just as the two were heading off to meet with Yuu, Gumdramon heard voices. It sounded like someone was crying.

Tagiru heard too. "Do you hear that?" the purple dragon asked. "Yeah. It's coming from the lake!" the boy said.

They looked at each other and nodded. Perhaps it was a digimon and wanted to see the problem. Just as they saw three figures near the lake, they recognised them.

"Akari? Lunamon? Cutemon?" the two exclaimed. They turned to see the two staring at them. "Tagiru! Gumdramonkyu!"Cutemon said happily.

The two girls said nothing. Cutemon looked at them sadly and turned back to Tagiru. "Why are you guys crying?" Gumdramon asked.

"None of your freaking beeswax." They snapped in a sad cold voice. The boys winced.

"Hey! We were just trying to help!" the purple dragon naturally snapped back. It was the girls turn to wince. They looked as if they were going to cry again.

"Gumdramon!"Tagiru yelled at his partner bonking his head. "Sorry I didn't mean it! Really!" he said holding his hands up in defence.

The girls giggled softly. "We're sorry too. We shouldn't take out our anger on you both." Lunamon said with a tiny bit cheer.

Akari nodded. Cutemon was glad to see his friends in a happier mood even if it didn't seem like it.

"So about our question, why are you two crying?" Tagiru asked. The girls stayed silent. Cutemon sighed. "It's really personal kyu." He said.

He didn't want them to think of their role models badly. It would crush them.

Tagiru was stumped. He didn't like to see his friends sad especially girls. He pondered for a bit and thought of something.

"Hey I know! Why don't we go on a date!?" he asked hoping to cheer them up. The girls including Cutemon and Gumdramon were shocked. A date!?

"Huh? What? A DATE!?" Akari said still in shock.

"Yeah!Me and you, and Gumdramon and Lunamon!"

"Er…. I guess its fine. What about you Lunamon?"

The rabbit was clearly red. "I-i-i-I don't mind." She stammered. Gumdramon chuckled. She looked so cute…..

"Kyu! Then it's decided! You guys will go out on a date!" The pink bunny said with excitement.

"Great! See you at 12:00 in the park!" and with that, Tagiru and Gumdramon ran off.

"Hey, do you think this is a great idea?" Gumdramon asked.

"Yeah!Why not?"

"Cuz, I thought Taiki liked her and Ou-sama is protective of Lunamon. Trust me. He is."

"True…. But it's not like we'll be an item! Besides, who's gonna know? And by the way, how would you know that Shoutmon is very protective of her?"

"Well…. Me and Betsumon happened to be strolling over where she lived and Betsumon apparently wanted her dress. Let's just say a certain King over heard that and wasn't too happy about it."

"Wow…"

"Yeah. I even saw stars as he beat the crap out of us."

"Wait, aren't we suppose to meet Yuu? Shit! Come on!"

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY_

Taiki, Yuu, Zenjirou, Nene, Kiriha, Mizuki, and Hideaki along with their digimon were in Yuu's house. They decided to meet up and hang out a while.

"Ahhhhh! It's nice to lounge around once and a while isn't guys!" Zenjirou cried out as he stretched out his arms.

"Yeah. Hey Taiki, Where are Akari and Tagiru?" asked Ballistamon who was now Zenjirou's partner.

"I don't know. I tried to call them but, they weren't picking up." Taiki answered back. "Aw too bad. I wanted to see how Lunamon was doing….." pouted Shoutmon.

"Oh I'm sure your girlfriends are doing fine!" Mizuki teased.

"Yeah you two. You don't have to worry about them every few seconds they're out of your sight." Nene pitched in.

The two blushed. A couple of snickers came from them as their leaders were trying to make up an excuse.

"N-no! That's not it! It's just that since now that Zenjirou and Akari have Xros Loaders now, I don't want her to get hurt while hunting!" the flushed boy exclaimed.

"Exactly! Since Lunamon can't evolve yet, she might face foes too tough for her!" the King also said with a flushed face as well.

"Are you two forgetting that they have Cutemon and Dorulumon with them?" Kiriha asked with no emotion. They sweatdropped.

"Ah you guys are no good at lying dame dame!" Damemon exclaimed.

"Why you…"

"Hey guys!" Sparrowmon exclaimed. "I think I see Tagiru ruining with Gumdramon over there!" she told her companions.

They looked to see Tagiru in a nice looking opened blue vest with a white t-shirt. Both he and Gumdramon were looking frantic.

"Oh crap! We're gonna be late!" he yelled.

"Yeah all thanks to you!" Gumdramon said angrily.

"Now's not the time alright!" he looked at his watch. It was 12:11. "Aw man… I hope they won't mind…" he said as they ran.

The group looked confused. First of all, why was Tagiru was wearing nice clothes? And second, who were they meeting?

"How about we find out?" Hideaki said while his partner, Dobermon looked at him with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" asked Taiki.

"I mean why don't we follow them?"

"That's brilliant! It would give us something to do then just sitting around doing nothing." Nene said happily.

They agreed and put their digimon in their Xros Loaders and secretly following them.

* * *

Tagiru and Gumdramon arrived in the park 2 minutes later. "Haaah! We made it!" he shouted in relief. "Yeah. Barely."Gumdramon said rather bluntly.

He ignored it and walked over to a red headed girl and her rabbit digimon.

Meanwhile behind large bushes, Generals and Hunters were watching them.

"Wow! Tagiru has a date!? Gumdramon too!?" Both Yuu and Hideaki said with shock in their voice.

"So, the guy can get a date." Kiriha said.

"I wonder who it could be?" Nene said.

"Who knows?"Mizuki sighed out.

Taiki said nothing. He thought that girl looked familiar though….

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Tagiru said nervously. "It's totally his fault." Gumdramon said bluntly again. "You shush!" he whispered angrily to them.

"It's rude to make a girl wait you know." she said with no emotion.

Taiki heard that voice before…. But from who?

"Yes, she is right. We've been waiting for a while now!" said the rabbit. The two boys flinched.

Now it was Shoutmons turn to think. He exited the Xros- Loader and his with Taiki. He heard that voice before.

"But, we'll forgive you anyway!" the girls said while turning around. Tagiru and Gumdramon fell down in shock when they saw them face to face. The others too.

Akari had her hair down and her ends were curved with an iron. She was wearing a hot pink beret, A grey dress coat opened reveling a cute blouse, A black mini-skirt, and knee-high-boots.

Lunamon had a large ruby red bow at the back of her head, a checked red and black dress, and two bracelets hiding her crescent marks on her arms.

"Wow." was all they could say. "I-is it too much?" Akari asked. "No! Not at all! You both look great!" exclaimed a flushed Tagiru. Gumdramon simply looked at Lunamon who blushed.

"That chick is hot!" Zenjirou and Hideaki said with hearts in their eyes. Kiriha looked away but had a tiny blush on his cheek. Yuu just looked stunned. So did Nene, Mizuki, Taiki, and Shoutmon.

"Guys…. Isn't that Akari and Lunamon!?" Mizuki exclaimed. "Yeah! I think it is!" Nene yelled.

"WHAT!?" yelled out Taiki and Shoutmon. They quickly hid behind the bushes as the 4 looked to see who made the sound.

"Quite kyu! You don't want them to hear us!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Cutemon!?"

"Yep! Now be quite and let me hear!" he snapped. They all immediately shut up.

"Okay Akari! Let's go to the Digimon Land!" Tagiru said excitedly. He opened a portal and grabbed Akari's hand while Gumdramon did the same with Lunamon. They jumped in.

"Huh. I never imagined Akari actually looking like a girl before." Zenjirou said while he and the rest got up from hiding.

"Yeah! But why is she on a date with Tagiru?" Nene questioned.

"..." the two leaders stayed silent. The others looked at them with sympathy. They knew how much they liked the two girls.

Cutemon just sighed. "Whatever! I'm going in the portal anyway! Come or stay I don't care!" Cutemon said coldly. He jumped in the portal which was closing up.

The others jumped in following them. Taiki had a lot of things on his mind. Why would Tagiru and Akari go out? She's his girl!

Wait. Where did that come from? He pushed away that thought and focused along the way.

Meanwhile Shoutmon was obviously not happy. He muttered a few curse words and thought to himself. What the hell was that idiot doing with her!?

He KNEW that he was fond of her. He also knew that he warned him not to bother her again. He sighed.

They all soon arrived and spotted them. The group of Generals and Hunters hid behind large poles and watched them.

"Wooooow!" yelled an excited Akari. She had never been to the Digimon Land. There were good things she heard from others but never got a card for it.

"The park looks so wonderful!" said a usually shy Lunamon. She had never seen such a place like this before. It was a truly first experience for both of them.

Tagiru and Gumdramon chuckled. They were so cute. The 2 girls suddenly turned around and blushed.

"Err, sorry. We just couldn't help ourselves." Akari said shy fully "No worries! Let's go on some rides and have fun!" Both of the boys said as they grabbed the girl's hands.

They looked shocked at first but started to laugh as they made their way to the rollercoaster. Cutemon squealed with happiness. He was glad to see his two friends happy again.

Meanwhile the others were looking at the pink rabbit. Why did he seem happy for them? Didn't Cutemon think about Taiki and Shoutmon's feelings towards them?

"Well now what?" asked Mizuki.

"I don't know. Should we leave?" asked Yuu.

"Nah. By looking at Taiki and Shoutmon now, I don't think they want to leave just yet." said a smirking Zenjirou as he pointed at the two.

Taiki was grunting and had a hard stare and Shoutmon growling squeezing the pole which looked as if it were about to break apart.

They all sweatdropped. Cutemon sighed. "Well if you want to come then stop lounging! We'll lose them that way kyu!" he said as he made their way to the entrance of the rollercoaster ride.

They all failed to notice that a certain blond girl and her crazed cat mouse digimon were following them. "Soon, that cute moon rabbit will be mine!" she exclaimed. The cat mouse grunted. Oh how she hated that rabbit.

* * *

After riding several rides later on, Tagiru suddenly remembered something. He and Gumdramon went on a ship once with the little Bakomon.

"Hey Akari!"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we go on a cruise around the park?"

"Really!? Awesome let's go! Lead the way!" Akari said happily. She wanted to get a nice breeze on her face and smell the air. Lunamon was also excited.

"Let's go!" she cheered in her cute expression. Gumdramon smiled. "Well then! Let's get going!" he said as he grabbed her hand and ran off.

"Oi! Wait for us Gumdramon!" Tagiru yelled as he and Akari ran after the 2 digimon. Cutemon was excited. "This is getting good... kyu!" he said in an evil cute voice. The others sweatdropped.

Cutemon was acting even weirder. They sighed as Taiki and Shoutmon ran after them with Cutemon on their tails.

"They're obviously jealous. They should just calm down. Who really cares anyway?" Kiriha said a bit bluntly.

"Oh can it. How would you feel if some guy took away Nene from you?" Hideaki said smugly while Kiriha and Nene blushed.

"S-shut up!" he yelled back blushing. Nene said nothing. They finally ended their little conversations and headed after Taiki and Shoutmon.

Taiki, Shoutmon, and Cutemon got on board and secretly watched the 4. He just couldn't stand seeing Akari looking so happy with another guy. It drove him crazy all of a sudden.

The king wasn't too happy either. Seeing her cutesy smiles and laughs with him was driving him crazy too. He seriously even thought of just letting out a good old Rock Damashii.

Cutemon on the other hand wasn't bothered by this at all. He was glad Akari and Lunamon were having fun with Tagiru and Gumdramon. He looked at the jealous leaders.

"_Hmph. That'll teach you guys for making them cry!"_ he thought. He didn't like the fact they were jealous but, they deserved it a little bit. Right?

"Haaaaah! The air is so good!" Akari said leaning onto the railing. "Oi be careful!" Tagiru said as he pulled her back.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine!" she said smiling which made him blush a little.

Her hair swerved as the wind blew on her face. She looked so good... Wait. No! Don't think that stuff about your idol's girlfriend! He mentally slapped himself. Taiki glared at his friend. Why was he staring at her?

Akari suddenly grasped his hand and brung him closer to her. He blushed and looked away. She smiled. Taiki's heart sank.

"Ne Gumdramon, don't you think this site is lovely?" Lunamon said as she twirled happily having her dress twirl with her. "Yep! It's nice to just relax once in a while huh!" he replied happily.

"Gumdramon?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I... Rest my head on your shoulder?" she asked shyly. The king irked. He did not like the sound of that.

"Huh!? Oh um... S-sure!" he said blushing a little. He wasn't all that good with the girls so he got nervous there.

She put her head on his shoulder and held his arm. She closed her eyes and started humming a tune. Gumdramon listened and sighed a little.

This felt great. He liked having her- AH! No! Ou-sama is going to be furious if he found out! He knew he liked her a lot and would kick his ass if he seen this.

But then again, he wasn't here. Gumdramon removed his arm from her grasp and put it over her shoulder and pulled her closer.

She blushed and returned back to humming. Too bad he failed to realize that a certain red dragon DID see everything and started to fume. He was gonna snap.

He was about to let out a powerful attack when he realized, the ship stopped. The three boys quickly hid themselves as the four walked out and followed them.

They were almost startled when an arm grabbed them and threw them in the bush. "Huh!? Everyone? Where were you guys!?" Taiki asked surprised. He didn't notice till now they were gone.

"We tried to get to the boat but, it left before we could catch it." Nene answered him.

"So what happened?" Zenjirou asked and received a punch from Mizuki. Taiki and Shoutmon looked away with darkness covering their eyes.

"Don't tell me they kissed!" Zenjirou blurted out earning another punch from both Mizuki and Hideaki.

"Ow!"

"They didn't do any kissing kyu! They just talked and held hands and cuddled a bit kyu." Cutemon said while adding an evil voice from the last sentence.

They gasped. They didn't know it was that bad. Even Kiriha felt a bit sorry for them.

"Hey, where did they go anyway?" Nene asked looking around.

"Danm! We lost them!" yelled Hideaki.

"Hey! I see them kyu!" Cutemon told the others while pointing at the 4 as they entered the Haunted House.

"Come on guys!"

And with that, they all ran towards the Haunted house.

* * *

In the Haunted House, there were many screams coming from all over. Tagiru and Gumdramon knew the place wasn't all that scary. It was really boring actually. Akari and Lunamon were fine too.

They didn't seem to think it was all that scary either. Lunamon walked behind Gumdramon and suddenly, "EEK!" She jumped to find that a Bakemon had popped out of nowhere in front of her.

The three turned around to see a spooked Lunamon. She quickly ran and grabbed Gumdramon. He blushed.

"I didn't know you scare so easily." He teased.

"I-i-i-i d-d-d-don't! I was just surprised!" she said in defence.

"That's why your hanging on to me tightly now?"

She suddenly realized this and quickly let go blushing. She just reacted. "I'm sorry..." she said quietly.

"No need to apologize!" he said as he patted her head. That suddenly reminded her of when Shoutmon used to do that to her. She smiled sadly. Akari noticed this.

"Hey! Maybe we should leave! Besides, this place isn't all that scary!" she said hoping to get their attention. The boys nodded and began to leave.

As they were, the group of Generals and Hunters suddenly came out of their disguises and followed. Shoutmon was grunting about what he had seen. He patted her head. That was his thing to do!

Cutemon sighed. Maybe this WAS getting a bit out of hand. They were acting as if they were couples instead of friends! He didn't really want that to happen!

"Kyu... Akari, Lunamon. Have you really moved on?" he whispered. "Did you say something Cutemon?" Nene asked.

"Nothing... Just nothing." He replied.

The 4 exited the House. They were about to head off to the next ride when all of a sudden, a huge stage filled with lights appeared. Digimon gathered around and cheered.

"What's going on?" Lunamon asked.

"Don't know. Why don't we go to the front and see?" Tagiru asked.

"Yeah sure!" Akari said as they all ran up to the front. The others wondered what was going on too. Nene suddenly knew the answer.

"They're going to celebrate!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Tagiru, Akari, Lunamon, and Gumdramon pushed their way in to the front. It was filled with bright pretty colors. Then suddenly, a digimon appeared from smoke.

It was a Ranamon. The Ranamon smiled and spoke into the microphone.

"Okay everyone! Get ready for our special day! Everyone is here to celebrate the successful Digimon Land!"

The crowd roared with cheers and laughter. It was a exciting day for them.

"Now feel free to enjoy the performing acts coming on!" she yelled happily. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Wow! Performers! Let's stay and watch!" Lunamon exclaimed with her candy eyes sparkling. "Yeah! It'll be fun!" Akari also said with sparkling amber eyes.

Tagiru and Gumdramon just couldn't say no. Not that they wanted to anyways. The acts soon appeared and the crowd loved it all.

The funny acts first appeared. There were a bunch of puns that reeked but over all, they enjoyed it. Second, the drama acts. The 2 humans were shocked at when the digimon recited the exact same lines as they did in cartoons they watched.

"They must have practiced a lot to perfect that huh?" Tagiru asked Akari. "Yeah." She replied.

The next and final act was the singing act. Ranamon appeared and yelled out of the mike. "All right everyone! This is the final act! This is truly a bummer but, let's still enjoy it!" she said. The crowd roared and cheered.

"Now I need a volunteer... Ah! How about you two girls in the front!?" she yelled. Akari and Lunamon blushed. "What!?" they said in unison.

"Yup! Come on up! Don't be shy!"

Tagiru and Gumdramon suddenly grabbed them by their sides and set them on the stage.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry! We'll be watching you guys!" they winked and got back down from the stage. Akari and Lunamon looked out to the crowd. She saw loads and loads of digimon and a couple of humans. Some they even sort of recognise.

"Is that Akari and Lunamon kyu!?" Cutemon shrieked.

"It is! Hide!" Zenjirou and the others hid along with the crowd.

"I wonder what they are doing there." Yuu asked.

"Who knows..." Shoutmon said. He really didn't like this as much as Taiki.

Akari and Lunamon squeezed each other hands and took a deep breath. They were nervous. Tagiru and Gumdramon gave them thumbs up.

"You guys only have to sing 3 or more songs if you like!" the Ranamon said happily as she exited the stage. The two already knew what they were going to sing.

"Are you ready!" They both screamed into the mike. The crowd screamed.

The lights appeared on Akari and Lunamon. They started to sing.

* * *

**Digimon Xros Wars OP 1 **

_**Never Give Up!**_

"_TOUGH na HEART! _

_Nando demo tatakauto_

_Kimeta toki kara tomaranai MY ROAD_

_Chiisa na PRIDE seotte_

_Kofushi wo nigitte_

_Mata ippo ippo GOAL wo_

_Mezashi zenryoku shissou!_

_Tama ni tsurai hidatte atte_

_Omoi dooru ni ikanakute_

_Sora ga namida te nijinde mietemo_

_Ashita wa kitto egao ni narukara_

_Daijoubu!_

_Osoreru koto wa nanimo naiyo_

_"Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite_

_Iza ikouze!_

_"Mou shinbai naiyo omaenara"_

_Sou sora ga waratteru kiga shita_

_Ase to namida no kasu_

_Kitto kagayakeru_

_Moshi fuan ninatta toki datte_

_Yareba de kiruto jibun shinjite_

_Ashiato ga oshiete kureta_

_Zutto_

_NEVER GIVE UP!"_

* * *

They endeded their first song. Tagiru and Gumdramon were just as shocked like the crowd. They sang pretty good!

The others were applauding. They never expected them to sing so well.

"Wow! She might be better then you Nene!" Mizuki teased.

"Shut up."

"That was amazing! How about another!?" Ranamon asked.

"Sure!"

Ranamon quickly left the stage and let them sing again. The lights were back on.

"We've decided to sing 4 more!"

The crowd cheered, as did Tagiru, Gumdramon and the others.

* * *

**Digimon Xros Wars OP 2**

_**New World**_

"_Sora o koete_

_Umi o koete_

_Chiisana fuan_

_Kibou ni kaete_

_Aruki dashita_

_Kono sekai de_

_Donna deai o_

_Sagashi ni ikou_

_Omoi kuzaresou demo _

_Sawameku kokoro osaeru_

_Kimi no koe ga tsutsumu saki shinjite!_

_Bokura no tabi wa _

_Mada hajimatta bakari_

_Dore dake no yume o _

_Kizuna o _

_Tsunaide ikou_

_Atsumaru kokoro wa _

_Tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo_

_Yami o koete_

_Asu no sono saki e"_

* * *

The crowd cheered for more. They were excited to hear them sing.

"Get ready again Akari!"

"Hai!"

* * *

**Digimon Hunters OP 1**

_**Stand Up!**_

_Yeah, stand up boys!_

_Hora, mae wo muite_

_Kimi wo tsutsumu EHRU ga michibiku _

_Asu e ikou_

_Yeah, stand up girls!_

_RIARU wo koeta saki_

_Atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo_

_Imamade no hibi ja irarenai_

_FURU SUPEEDO de_

_Takai kabe mo_

_uchi nuite ikou_

_Stand up for your dream!_

_Donna koto demo muchuu ni natte_

_Tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerun da_

_Sagashi motometa kotae ga_

_Donna tookutemo_

_Stand up for your dream!_

_Tatoe omoi ga_

_Yowasa misetemo_

_Chikaku de kikoeru kimi no koe ga_

_Chikara to yuuki wo kureru_

_Doko mademo _

_Hashitte yukeru yo ne?_

* * *

"Yeah! You guys ROCK!" Tagiru and Gumdramon yelled. The two smiled. It was great! It felt great! They felt so alive letting out their inner souls!

"Alright guys! 2 more!" Lunamon said with a wink.

Shoutmon blushed at that. She looked so cute when she did that. Not only did she look cute, she looked as if she was free. Taiki was staring at Akari. She looked so alive and free up there as well.

"YAY! AKARI AND LUNAMON ARE SUGOI KYU!" Cutemon yelled along with the crowd. Taiki and Shoutmon just stared at them and smiled sadly.

"Akari..."

"Lunamon..."

* * *

**Digimon Adventures OP 1**

_**Butterfly**_

_Gokigen na chou ni natte _

_Kirameku kaze ni notte _

_Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou _

_Yokei na koto nante _

_wasureta hou ga mashi sa _

_Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai _

_Nani ga WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW! _

_Kono sora ni todoku no darou _

_Dakedo WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW _

_Ashita no yotei mo wakaranaiiii! _

_Mugendai na yume no ato no! _

_Nanimo nai yo no naka ja _

_Sou sa itoshii _

_Omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo _

_Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no! _

_Tayorinai tsubasa demo _

_Kitto toberu sa _

_(Everyone got ready to yell the last words with the two)_

_OOOOOOOOOOON MYYYYYYYYYY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!_

* * *

The crowd was in endless cheers. Screaming for more and how cute they were. They blushed and looked at their companions. They were smiling like crazy.

"You guys are awesome!" they exclaimed.

"Tee hee!"

The Generals and Hunters were cheering too. They loved their singing and the songs the sang too. Cutemon, Taiki, and Shoutmon were screaming the loudest.

"Okay everyone! You've just seen err- what's your names again?" Ranamon asked as the crowd giggled.

"I'm Akari and this cutie here is Lunamon."

"A-Akari!" the bunny blushed. The crowd laughed at them. Even Tagiru, Gumdramon and the others. They were such good friends.

"Anyways, Akari and Lunamon here will be singing the last song! Aww! Boohoo!"

The crowd again laughed at her antics.

"What kind of song will it be?"

"A relaxing love song."

"Really! Neat! Okay you guys are up now!"

"_I wonder what they're gonna sing?" _Tagiru and Gumdramon thought.

* * *

**Fullmetal Alchemist ED 3**

_**Motherland**_

_Kimi ga tabidatsu hi wa _

_Itsumo to onaji 'jaane' to te wo futta _

_Marude ashita mo mata _

_Kono machi de au mitai ni_

_Ai wo shinjiru no wa _

_Jibun ni mo makenai koto _

_Yume ga kanau hi made _

_Egao no mama hoshi wo mite _

_Inori sasage koko ni iru kara_

_Watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai _

_Kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde _

_Itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to _

_Tooku de omoeru you ni _

_Kaeru basho de aru you ni_

* * *

Everyone was silent. The crowd clapped and cheered a bit. The song was truly relaxing. "That was great!" the Ranamon yelled out full of joy and tears.

"You both did Awesome! Give it up for Akari and Lunamon!"

The crowd cheered while the two got off the stage. Many digimon hi fived them and others hugged. They were so embarrassed.

Tagitu and Gumdramon quickly got in front of them and shooed them away. "Alright people! Give them some space! Come on!"

The others hide themselves near poles. They wanted to give congrats to the two but, they couldn't blow their cover.

Cutemon pouted. Oh how he wanted to hug them so bad. Taiki and Shoutmon too. They wanted to hug them till their arms get tired. They sang great!

"You guys were awesome!" Tagiru exclaimed. "Yeah! You two could really be singers!" Gundramon chipped in. The two blushed and hugged them.

The others gasped. So did Tagiru and Gumdramon. Taiki and Shoutmon were at their limits already.

"It's cause of you guys!" Akari said smiling bright.

"Akari's right. Thanks for encouraging us back there." Lunamon said smiling sweetly.

The two were about to reply when, *Gurrgle* Tagiru and Gumdramon's stomach grumbled. They blushed as the two laughed.

"Guess we go eat now. I'm pretty famished myself!" Akari said rubbing her stomach.

You can't blame them. They really hadn't eaten anything since breakfast! The 4 went off to the food stands and ordered. They got Ramen, Chocolate, Strawberry, and Vanilla Bananas, Popcorn, Ice Cream, and a lot of Candy.

The girls giggled at the boys wolfing down food. Lunamon grabbed a handkerchief and wiped Gumdramon's cheek. He blushed. "Thanks" he mumbled.

"No problem!" she replied sweetly.

Shoutmon grumbled. The others sweatdropped. Cutemon just sighed. This was a really painful thing to watch for him.

After lunch, they went off to the last ride. The Pilowmon Ferris wheel. "A Ferris wheel?" Akari asked holding onto Tagiru's arm. "Yep!" Tagiru said with excitement.

"Too bad this is the last ride though. I really wanted to spend more time with each other." Lunamon sighed holding onto Gumdramon's arm. "Yeah too bad..." Gumdramon sighed.

The others watched as they climbed on the Pilomon.

"A Ferris wheel!?" both Mizuki and Nene yelled.

"Yeah so?" Yuu asked.

"SO! Everybody knows that people kiss on them in movies!"

They gasped. Even Kiriha seemed shocked. "WHAT!?" both Taiki and Shoutmon screamed. Cutemon seemed guilty now. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"I've got to stop them now!" yelled an angry Shoutmon. "Wait! It's too late! They're already far up now!" Hideaki said pointing up to them.

"FUCK!"

"Akari... Lunamon... kyu..."

"Wow we're so high up!" said Akari.

"Yeah!"

"You guys may want to hold onto us now." Tagiru said with a excited face. Akari and Lunamon were confused.

"But we're fine."

"Suit yourselves." Gumdramon said turning away.

Akari and Lunamon regretted not holding on. The Pilomon then charged at extreme speed and threw them off in to soft cotton.

"What the heck!?" Akari screamed.

"That was so fun and scary!" Lunamon exclaimed.

Tagiru and Gumdramon smiled. "Look how soft this is!" Akari said rubbing her face on the cotton. Lunamon did the same.

* * *

They soon got off and were going to head home. The group sighed in relief. "JEEZ, PUTTING ALL THAT BULLSHIT IN OUR HEADS GETTING US ALL WORRIED!" Shoutmon yelled at Mizuki and Nene.

"HEY, IT DOES SO HAPPEN YA KNOW!" Mizuki retorted.

"PPFTH! THAT'S A CROC OF SHIT! I'M NEVER GONNA BELIEVE YOU GUYS ANYMORE!" he yelled back.

"Hey guys, do you feel something wrong?" asked Yuu. "Yeah it feels like trouble." Kiriha said.

As Tagiru, Akari, Lunamon, and Gumdramon were about to leave-

"Mad Balloon Bomb!"

Screamed a familiar voice as the balloons exploded at them. "

"What the-"

"Hi! It's me Airu here! Along with my partners Ren and Ryouma, I've come to catch you my cute bunny!" she said pointing at Lunamon.

They all looked at her with anger. "Why do you keep harassing us!?" Akari yelled.

"Because I-"

"Yeah yeah. We know already. Anyway, you guys know each other?" Tagiru asked as Airu growled at him.

"Yup. She keeps trying to take Lunamon and Cutemon from me." She said with her eyes still focused on Airu and her Opposumon.

"Airu! I'm way cuter then her! Right? Right?" the cat mouse said hoping to get her attention away from the rabbit to her.

"Shut up. Now give her to me! Or we'll take her by force!" Airu warned. Opposumon fumed at Lunamon. Lunamon glared at her.

"NO."

"Then get beat up!" Airu yelled.

"Ren! Ryouma! Let's do this!"

"All for a single digimon? Man. Fine whatever." Ren said with a bored voice.

"Hn." Was all Ryouma said.

"Opposumon! Dracmon! Psychemon!"

"CHO-SHINKA!"

The three digimon evolved to their super forms.

"Cho-Hakkaimon! Yasamon! Astamon!"

The three digimon gathered around them. Cho-Hakkaimon in the front and the two others in the sides. "Grrrr..." Tagiru said.

The others hurried over to where Tagiru and the others went. They gasped when they saw a now evolved Arresterdramon fighting a crazed Cho-Hakkaimon.

"I'M WAY CUTER THEN YOU!" she screamed while smashing Arresterdramon with her staff.

"Ugh! No way you're cute! You're just a freakishly strong pig suit girl!" the purple dragon yelled.

This set her off. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she smashed him into a nearby wall. "Arresterdramon!" Tagiru, Akari and Lunamon yelled. They ran up to him.

"Don't... worry... about me..." he said weakly.

Lunamon was angry. "You stupid pig! How dare you hurt him! You really are un cute! In fact, a pile of shit is more better!" she snapped.

Everyone was silent. Nobody expected the shy bunny to say such words. Cho-Hakkaimon however didn't care. She charged to the rabbit and smacked her into Akari.

"LUNAMON! AKARI!" both Tagiru, Arresterdramon and they others yelled. Just as Taiki was about to evolve his angered partner, Cutemon zipped over to Akari.

"Cutemon!?" Zenjirou yelled.

"Akari! Here kyu! Cutemon yelled as he got to her and gave her a Xros Loader. Her's to be exact.

"Cutemon!? What are you doing here!?" she screamed. "Nevermind that!" he yelled back.

"Ahhh! Cutemon is here too!" Airu yelled. Her partners rolled their eyes.

"Thanks Cutemon. Now let's do this Lunamon!"

"Yeah!"

"Wait, you can evolve!?" Arresterdramon said standing up. "Yep! Now let me show you what I can do!" Lunamon said happily. Shoutmon and the others wanted to see as well.

"_She could evolve!? Since when?" _Shoutmon wondered. He was very interested.

"Now Akari!"

"Right On!"

"Lunamon! Warp Shinka! Mode Change!"

Luanamon suddenly was surrounded by light and appeared as Dianamon. Then, the light came back and out came a short young looking girl in large Miko Kimono with a long skirt and long white silvery hair traveling to her back. She had two hair antennas coming from the top of her head. Her eyes were blue and on her forehead, she had a crescent moon on it. She had a crescent choker on her neck and held a large heavy katana sword in its case.

"Warp Evolution Mode Change! Dianamon Miko mode, Mikomon!" she yelled with her childish voice. They all starred at her. The three and their digimon laughed. "She looks even weaker!" Ren laughed out.

"AWWW! Now I want her more now!" Airu said while Cho-Hakkaimon glared at the short digimon.

Ryouma simply laughed. He thought he would see more of a challenge. Mikomon pouted. "I am too strong!" she yelled childishly again.

Akari just smirked. Tagiru went up to Akari. "Maybe we should take care-"

"No! Let Mikomon handle this." Akari said.

Shoutmon got worried. She wouldn't stand a chance against those three! She could die!

"I'll crush you!" yelled Cho-Hakkaimon. She charged at the small digimon and whacked her. She blocked it with her katana still in its case and shrugged it off like it was a fly.

Cho-Hakkaimon flew off and crashed into the walls. Her staff also shattered. "Cho-Hakkaimon! What are you doing!?" Airu yelled angrily.

This surprised everyone. The little kid like digimon just shrugged off the crazed pig. Ryouma smiled. "Ren. Let's make our digimon form up and defeat her. We shall defeat her." Ren chuckled.

"Yasamon! Astamon! Destroy her!"

The two digimon quickly flew up to her and swatted her. She flew off and landed gracefully. " Han... I want to end this off quickly. Akari! Maybe I should-"

"Go for it!"

"Mikomon Transform!" she yelled.

Suddenly, Mikomon's size grew up large and her breasts increased in a huge size too. Her large clothers semmed to be a little small. Her skirt showed her legs while her front showed her chest.

Everyone again was shocked. A little girl suddenly changing into a busty beauty was quite shocking. Akari smiled. "This is Mikomon's true form! The one you saw was just her non powered up one. She uses that form to hold back her power." She said. The three were shocked.

"OOOHHHHH! Big boobed girl!" Yasamon yelled. They all sweatdropped. Shoutmon growled. "Will you guys quit gawking at her already!?" he yelled. The others (namely the males except Taiki, Kiriha and Yuu) looked at him.

"But she's HOT!" yelled Zenjirou. Shoutmon gave a death glare. He shuddered.

"Ahh... I thought you guys would be more of a challenge. Oh well." Mikomon grabbed her sword (which is still in its case) and charged at the two digimon. She took them out even before they could react.

"Ha! She beat you! Now leave us alone!" Arresterdramon said finally looking away from Mikomon. They all turned to leave but Ryouma turned back to Akari.

"Would you like to join us?"

"HELL NO!"

"Hm. I'll come ask again soon. Think about it." And with that, they disappeared. Mikomon transformed back to her non powerful form then to Lunamon again.

"Few! That was fun!" she exclaimed. Cutemon hugged her. "You were so cool kyu!" he exclaimed. Lunamon blushed.

Gumdramon then came over after reverting back. "You were really awesome there Lunamon!" he exclaimed. Tagiru then decided to tease him.

"Oh really? It looked like you were busy looking at her body then paying attention to the fight!"

Gumdramon blushed a deep red. So did Lunamon. "S-s-shut up!" he ran after Tagiru. Suddenly, Ranamon popped up.

"Hey! You guys were great! Sorry I didn't help though. Anyway I like you guys! Can I join you? I would like to hear more singing from you guys." She yelled excitedly.

Akari smiled. "Sure!"

And with that, Ranamon was in Akari's Xros Loader. "Sweet Akari!" Tagiru said after Gumdramon got his revenge.

"Thanks. Now then, you all can come out now." Said Akari firmly pointing to a large bush.

The Generals and Hunters came out. How did they find out?

Before Taiki could ask, Akari cut him off.

"Of course we knew you guys were following us! Do you think we're stupid?"

Yuu looked at Tagiru and was about to speak when he glared at him. "Shut up."

"I don't even want to know why you guys were following us anyway!" she turned to Tagiru and Lunamon went up to Gumdramon.

"Thanks for this great time. We really had fun." Akari said smiling sweetly.

"You guys really cheered us up! Thank you." Lunamon also said sweetly.

They blushed. As they were going to reply, Akari and Lunamon kissed their cheeks. All of them were surprised. Epecially Tagiru and Gumdramon.

"Hamananamhanmah...~" they managed to speak out. They giggled. "We're going home now. Come on Cutemon! Akari said pushing Tagiru's card and jumping in the hole.

Tagiru and Gumdramon were still in Lala land. The others sweatdropped until they saw Taiki and Shoutmon. They were filled with rage. Taiki even had a scarier face than Shoutmon.

"ROWDY ROCKER!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Akari and Lunamon entered her home. Since her family was out, she could let her digimon out of the Xros Loader. Ranamon wanted to explore everywhere.

"Just be careful! Don't break anything!"

"Hai! No problem!"

Akari, Lunamon, and Cutemon entered Akari's room. They were beat after today. After all, who knew they would end up in a brawl?

"Haaaaa….." Akari sighed. "I wonder why Ryouma asked me to join his team?"

"Probably cuz he seen how powerful we were." Lunamon said while hoping onto Akari's bed.

Cutemon sat on the bed. He wanted to ask them about Tagiru and Gumdramon.

"Akari? Lunamon?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you guys in love with Tagiru and Gumdramon?"

They blushed heavily and shook their heads furiously. "N-n-n-n-no! No way! We're all just friends!" they yelled.

Cutemon seemed skeptical. He seen the way they looked at each other. Akari buried her face into her pillow while Lunamon held her face with her hands both blushing. They both thought the same thing.

"Just friends. Right?"

* * *

How was it? I'm not really good at these things so sorry if it's bad.

Any who, Mikomon is my fan digimon I created. And if anyone noticed, Did you figure out where I got her concept from? She was based off from Maya Natsume from Tenjou Tenge. I watched it long ago and thought up of a mode change for Dianamon. I re-watched the series and decided to bring her up. I tried to describe Maya's transformation so sorry if it sucks! ^-^'

Until then, Review!


End file.
